Little Things
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: Calhoun is feeling a bit insecure about herself. Our favorite little handyman is there for her. Based on One Direction's "Little Things".


**Little Things**

**Author's Note: I am such a terrible person. I should be working on the shuffle challenge, but I heard this song and I **_**needed**_** to write this. It's a beautiful song. So beautiful it made me cry. :)**

**I promise I will get the next chapter of the shuffle challenge up ASAP. Sorry it's been a while, there's been finals, school, family members popping up here or there (I'm a bit embarrassed to tell them I write. I'm always afraid they'll think it's stupid or won't understand or won't like it or whatever.) , preparations for Christmas, blah blah blah. It's just been a mess. xD But now Christmas break is here and hopefully I will have more time to write. :D**

**Anyways..**

**Summary: Calhoun is feeling a bit insecure about herself. Our favorite little handyman is there for her. Based on One Direction's "Little Things".**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun stared at her naked body in her bedroom mirror.

She felt disgusted.

Frowning, she ran her fingers over all the battle scars that outlined almost every inch of her body. She practiced her smile, but immediately stopped when she saw the crinkles beside her eyes and the dimples on her cheeks. She absolutely hated them.

Groaning, Calhoun grabbed her light blue robe off of her dresser, tied it around herself, and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of hot tea.

Just as she was getting a cup out of the cabinet, she heard hopping that got closer and closer and then a knock on her front door.

_"That's gotta be Fix-It." _she thought to herself, smiling weakly.

She walked over to the door and answered it, and sure enough, she was greeted with Felix's beaming face.

"Good evening, ma'am."

"I told you that you don't have to call me that, you know." she said, bending down and kissing his cheek.

He blushed and smiled wider, if that was even possible. "I know, but you're a lady. I suppose it's just a habit. I apologize, ma'am."

She smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "You just did it again."

He smiled sheepishly, fiddling with his hammer. "Sorry."

"You're so cute." she said, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "So you wanna come in or what?"

"I would like that very much, ma'-uh...Tammy."

Calhoun rolled her eyes and grinned. She stepped backward to let Felix inside, and went back to the kitchen to make the tea.

"So, what brings you here at three in the morning?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?"

"I just wanted to see you." his smile suddenly turned to worry. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked, noticing her robe.

"It's fine, I was already up." she replied. "Want some tea?"

"Sure." he said, smiling politely.

Calhoun grabbed another cup out of the cabinet, and began making the tea. Felix went to the living room and sat on the couch.

A few minutes later, she came into the living room and sat down beside him, handing him his tea and taking a sip of hers. "I hope you like it with honey. That's the only way I'll drink it."

He beamed. "I love it with honey."

The next few minutes were comfortably silent, neither of them knowing what to say. Calhoun started thinking about what she saw in the mirror earlier, and a frown spread over her face without her realizing it.

Felix certainly realized it, though."Tammy, sweetie, are you alright?"

Snapping herself out of her daze, she looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." he said, putting his tea on the coffee table and taking her hand in his.

He held her hand every day and he was still amazed about how perfectly they felt together. It was like her hand was made for his.

"Why do you love me?" she looked him directly in the eyes.

He was a bit confused by the question. "Come again?"

"_Why do you love me?_" she asked, frustratedly. "What would a sweet, adorable guy like you want with someone so cold hearted and ugly?"

Felix's mouth was agape. "Tammy. If there are two things in this world you are not, it would be those two things. You are the most beautiful person in the world, inside and out."

She looked down at the cup of tea in her hand, not meeting his eyes.

He continued anyway. "I could sit here all night and list a million reasons why I love you. For one thing, you are one of the smartest people I know. You have trouble showing your emotions sometimes, but you've got a great heart. And I think it's absolutely adorable how you talk in your sleep. Come to think of it, maybe it's from all that tea you drink before bed." he chuckled.

This made a small smile form across her face, and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Oh, and one other thing," he said, using his free hand to caress her face. "You have got the prettiest smile in the whole wide world."

The smile quickly turned into a frown. "No I don't. Every time I smile I get these damned dimples and my eyes crinkle up."

"That's what makes your smile yours, darlin'! It's what makes it special! You are absolutely perfect to me, Tammy." he said, every single word coming directly from his heart.

Her brilliant smile was now back and wider than ever. "Has anyone ever told you you're a sap, Fix-It?" she said, sitting her cup on the coffee table next to his and pulling him in her lap.

He blushed and smiled shyly. "Well..uh-"

Calhoun pressed her lips to his, not giving him a chance to answer. She entangled her fingers in his short brown hair, both of them ignoring his hat falling off.

When they realized they both needed air, they pulled away, Calhoun resting her forehead on top of Felix's. "I love you." she breathed.

"I love you too, Tammy. More than you could ever know." he said, pulling her close for another kiss.

Felix had this way of making her feel beautiful, and it was more than she ever could have asked for.

The tea on the coffee table was soon forgotten as the two got lost in each other, completely oblivious to anything else.

**Author's Note: LOL, not sure if that was a good way to end it, but there ya go. xD Hope you guys liked it.**

**P.S: Still getting the hang of writing Calhoun. :P Sorry if she is morbidly out of character.**


End file.
